


Space Jam

by MothmansBDSMRoom



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Shrek is mad that Barry is fucking you, Threesome, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothmansBDSMRoom/pseuds/MothmansBDSMRoom
Summary: *sequel to Mambo Number 5’You and Barry’s relationship couldn’t be any more beautiful. The sex was great, he was a romantic at heart, yet, something felt off. Barry is so perfect that you find it hard to believe that he hasn’t messed around with anyone before you.You’re about to find out the truth.Aka I’m fucking brain dead and Nico requested a sequel to Mambo number 5.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Reader, Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Space Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Because Nico is a twat, in honour of their fanfic writing days, I’m gonna replace vagina with flower.

His stinger penetrated your flower, a soft gasp escaping your mouth as it softly thrusted in and out of you 

But intrusive thoughts invaded your mind, surely you’re not Barry’s first, even if you were a virgin when you two met. 

It felt so good, yet, something felt weird, asides from obviously having sex with a massive bee and possibly going into shock if the stinger actually penetrates the walls which could possibly kill Barry in the process as well- 

It hurt. No not the stinger stretching your flower to great lengths and probably making you bleed for all you care. But the thought that someone might’ve been better than you, that you weren’t Barry’s first. 

Barry groans and moans, voice yearning for that sweet feeling, “oh honey, do you like jazz?” He croaked, hips repeatedly moving as a steady pace, but he face, it showed how confident he was at what he was doing, he was enjoying it.

You weren’t.

But before you could complain, you heard smash mouth softly playing in the background. Barry pauses and you turn your head to the door, or at least where the source of sound was. The music grew louder, it was all star, but before you could verbally ask what’s going on- Shrek mashed through the door, furious. 

“Yer been fuckin’ around, Barry B Benson?” Barry didn’t seem fazed, instead he still stayed inside you, looking at Shrek with a competitive glance.

“Ooooh. I see yer game you little twit.” Shrek sauntered up to the bed as Barry shifted you into his lap, his muscles twitching to flex his strength, enough to make a grown man gay, he’d beat J.K Rowling at her own game.

Shrek sat down behind you to stick it in from behind, your asshole fit perfectly around his cock and they both started to fuck into you, hard. But for every weird reason, it felt good, just like all those fanfics you read when you were 12 cause me too sis.

It felt like forever, constant pleasure and awaiting to cum, but before you could finish, both the men finish into you, honey and semen probably carrying stds fill you whole.

Buzz buzz, honey goes everywhere


End file.
